The Theft of History
by Danie Alleen
Summary: O que você faria pela pessoa que você ama? Roubaria, sujaria suas mãos de sangue por ela? Mantê-la a salvo, mesmo que custe sua liberdade..." UCHIHACEST, U.A Fic de parceria entre Saiyuuri e Viiic Girotto
1. Everything I do, I do it for you

**The Theft of History – ****Primeiro Capítulo**

_**E**__verything I do, I do it for you_

_**F**__ic de parceria entre Viic Girotto e Saiyuuri_

– º O º –

Finalmente, _finalmente_, depois de horas esperando na fila do aeroporto, ter esperneado para sentar na primeira classe e ter socado dois homens por terem lhe dito "oi", Deidara se encontrou em frente ao Akatsuki's PUB, uma taverna notória e bem localizada que estava borbulhando de gente. Mesmo um local recendendo a suor e cheiro de gente bêbada era convidativo em um dia de chuva. Qualquer ambiente era admissível quando você estava encharcado até os ossos.

Entrou a passos rápidos no recinto, desviando-se rapidamente das garçonetes que manobravam bandejas de prata onde estavam pousadas taças com bebida alcoólica. Deidara ignorou todas, sabendo que iria ter coisa muito melhor quando chegasse a sala V.I.P, mas foi impedido por uma garota que literalmente se atirou em cima dele.

- E aí, gostosão? Aproveitando a festa?

Antes de responder, Deidara deu uma boa olhada no corpo da garota. Nada mal, pensara para si mesmo. Não tinha muitas curvas, mas iria dar para o gasto. Ela sorriu maliciosamente ao vê-lo analisando-a de cima a baixo, mas não durou muito, porque logo a empurrou até o balcão de bebidas e se encaixou no meio das pernas da moça.

- Não vá se achando só por que a luz está escura e ninguém consegue te enxergar direito, un. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. A anatomia da menina chacoalhou violentamente – de certo não estava preparada para aquilo. Deidara não se importava em alto grau com os danos causados, tampouco – Você é só mais uma vadia nesse lugar em procura de conforto, achando que é escolhida porque manda bem. Mas – ele esfregou seu quadril sob a virilha dela, que soltou um gemido que não foi ouvido por ninguém – irei te fuder depois, tenho assuntos mais relevantes do que iludir uma vagabunda como você.

Ele pressionou seu membro contra ela e em seguida a soltou, deixando-a ofegando para trás.

Depois de subir dois lances de escada em três passos de cada vez, Deidara chegou a uma porta guardada por dois gorilões enormes com cara de poucos amigos. Um deles se inclinou em reverência, e logo após estendeu o braço:

- Deidara-sama – ele o cumprimentou respeitosamente.

- Olá, Gonza. Nushimaru. – o outro acenou, continuando a encarar monotonamente o nada a sua frente. Jogou o sobretudo preto e ensopado no braço estendido do guarda-costas – Já tá todo o pessoal aí?

- Sim, senhor. Todos estão o aguardando chegar – o homem o respondeu. Com um sorriso de puro êxtase, desembestou para dentro da sala.

Toda a Akatsuki estava reunida ali, como o esperado. Ignorando o "DEIDARA-SENPAI VOCÊ SE ATRASOU" de Tobi, o loiro desmontou em um sofá vermelho iluminado pela luz ofuscante da saleta.

- Putz, é sério, boto a minha mão no fogo que é o Segundo Dilúvio Bíblico lá fora, un – ele reclamou, descalçando as botas com os próprios pés.

- Você se atrasou Deidara – Pain ralhou com ele, que revirou os olhos para o líder da gangue – E acho melhor você calar essa boca que a chuva vai continuar pelo resto da semana.

- Eu quero que a semana exploda – murmurou para si.

- Sim, Deidara, todos sabemos sobre suas preferências. Agora, sepudermos _enfim_ começar a reunião... Itachi, você quer, por favor, vir se sentar aqui?

Deidara se virou num ângulo de 180º para encarar a figura distante do homem sentado no peitoral da janela, seu olhar habitualmente desligado refletido pela janela.

- Não – ele respondeu com sua voz de tenor.

- Itachi, Pain é o líder da gangue – a maior traficante de armas conhecida no Japão, Konan, atual conjugue de Pain, ressaltou – Venha para cá.

- Não. E _você_ não está em posição de me pedir nada, Konan – ele a encarou como se fosse um programa de televisão que chamasse vagamente a atenção – Eu ainda estou esperando meu rifle de assalto que foi encomendado há três semanas.

- Eu já _disse_ – ela respondeu entre dentes – que o contrabando está atrasando por causa da vigia na estrada onde as mercadorias são exportadas. Por acaso você quer que sejamos pegos?

- Você acha que _eu_ me importo com isso? – ele retrucou, totalmente entediado.

- Já chega, Itachi – ela se levantou, as mãos cerradas em punho – Já está na hora de você aprender a ter respeito!

- E você, de aprender a merecê-lo.

- Parem com isso, vocês dois – Kakuzo proclamara-se naquele momento. Konan fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente várias vezes antes de se sentar, o torso inferior das pálpebras sobressaltados de fúria. Seguir os conselhos de Kakuzo era sempre a melhor opção a escolher. O tesoureiro da quadrilha era velho e de estrutura óssea frágil, mas era infiltrado no banco e já viu e presenciou muito mais coisas ao longo de sua vida do que qualquer outro ali presente.

- Deixem o Itachi no canto dele, não vai fazer muita diferença se ele vier aqui ou não – Sasori aconselhou, sorvendo uma longa tragada de seu cigarro. Não havia melhor assassino no país que não fosse aquele garoto ruivo – carinha de inocente, uma adaga com veneno penetrada em um ponto vital de seu corpo antes que você se desse conta.

Deidara sorriu para si mesmo. Tinha de agradecer a Itachi, algum dia – não eram muitas as pessoas que conseguiam realizar a façanha de tirar Konan do sério.

- Agora, quero que prestem muita atenção – Pain suspirou. Passou os dedos por seu cabelo alaranjado e espetado e virou-se em seu lugar – Zetsu, você poderia?

- Claro – Zetsu deu um passo à frente. Inclinou-se para abrir uma pasta de couro, fazendo com que seu cabelo verde refulgisse em quase todo o aposento. Pegou dois rolos de papel e desenrolou apenas um sobre a mesa.

"Escutem," ele disse pediu "Não é muito fácil reunir todos os integrantes da maior organização criminal do mundo em um só lugar" ele fungou sarcasticamente "Principalmente no lugar onde tudo começou. Se tivermos sucesso neste furto, ele provavelmente entrará para a lista de maiores roubos da história."

Deidara sentiu todo o corpo vibrar de excitação. Ele estava praticamente quicando em seu assento para que Zetsu informasse a data.

"Isso aqui" ele continuou "é a planta do Museu Histórico Konohagakure no Saato. Como espião, essa foi a parte mais fácil que consegui efetuar com sucesso..."

- Quer dizer que você fracassou em alguma outra? – Deidara interpelou

, de repente nervoso.

- Claro que não! – Zetsu retorquiu com um ar de falsa ofensa, mas o loiro sentiu o peito mais leve.

"Continuando," ele prosseguiu "O diamante Kyuubi é um rubi mais precioso do que qualquer artefato raro que se tem notícia. Pertenceu ao primeiro imperador japonês, Senju Hashirama, líder da Revolução da Folha e estima-se de que foi produzido por volta de 1500 a.C. Seu valor é totalmente inestimável, e nós iremos roubá-lo."

Ele fez uma pausa dramática e Sasori assoviou baixinho. Para Deidara, aquilo estava ficando cada vez melhor.

Mas como felicidade de pobre dura pouco, a sua foi arrancada de si quando Hidan praticamente arrombou a porta do recinto.

- Eles não vão mais ter problemas com a merda daquela porta – ele comentou, aparentemente muito satisfeito com o estrago que havia feito no andar de baixo. Seu olhar decaiu sobre o loiro – Deidara, seu porra! Levou a vida toda pra chegar aqui, caralho. Cê não explodiu o avião, explodiu?

- Se ele explodisse, como ia chegar aqui? – Konan observou.

- Ele poderia tacar uma granada _depois_ de desembarcar, quem sabe – Itachi contrapôs, verificando a hora no relógio.

- Quê, cheio de testemunhas em volta? – ela riu desdenhosamente – Deidara não é famoso por causa de sua prudência.

- Konan, um idiota diz "o quê?"

- O quê?

- Exatamente.

- SEU...! – ela se levantou novamente.

- Konan, pel'amor de Deus! – Kakuzo restringiu-a junto com Pain, que a segurou pela cintura.

- É, mulher, controle seus hormônios! Se você atacasse o Itachi, cê teria que ir até o fim, pois Jashin-sama não tolera que as vítimas sejam deixadas em seu leito de morte, e não iríamos gostar nada se perdêssemos nosso atirador de elite. – Hidan balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Claro, eu ficaria _absolutamente_ triste se qualquer coisa de ruim acontecesse com o nosso Ita_-chan_... – ela rosnou.

- Queime no inferno – Itachi pediu.

- Já falei para pararem com isso! Sentem-se, os dois.

Konan levou um pouco mais de tempo para apaziguar seu estado chacino do que da última vez, mas acabou por todos estarem em volta da mesa, a planta do museu como foco de suas atenções.

- Olhem, – Zetsu começou a passear com a ponta de seu dedo pelo papel branco – esta é a entrada. Sabemos pelo nosso camarada Kisame que ela irá estar blindada e lacrada até o dia da inauguração da exposição que será no dia 24.

E aquilo significava que eles iriam saquear o prédio antes daquele dia. Menos de um mês? Deidara mal podia se conter em seu assento.

- Ao eliminarmos este pequeno problema, passar por uma porta de segurança-máxima, iremos percorrer este trajeto até chegarmos ao diamante, que estará – ele deslizou seu dedo pelo mapa, e deteu-se em um ponto com um "X" escrito em caneta vermelha – aqui.

Deidara encarou a letra como se fosse a única coisa com que se importasse no mundo.

- Explosivos? – Zetsu perguntou.

- Checados – respondeu, nunca tirando os olhos do desenho.

- Armas brancas? Venenos?

- Já estão na cidade e prontos para serem usados – Sasori girou seus polegares para o teto.

- Hidan, sua foice?

- Corta ferro como manteiga – gabou-se, manejando a foice em questão habilmente, fazendo Tobi se agachar para que não tivesse sua cabeça decepada.

- Armas de fogo?

- Cinco dias e prometo que estarão em sua posse – Konan assegurou-o com fervor.

- Acho que já ouvi isso em algum lugar... – Itachi murmurou para seus joelhos. Konan o fuzilou em pensamentos.

- Nosso atirador?

Itachi deu de ombros, e Zetsu sabia que deveria entender o gesto como "preferia estar pisando em brasa quente a fazer isso".

- Nitroglicerina, tunsgênio, barris, estompins, pavios, pólvora, cola, arsênio...

- Comprados e embalados – ouviu-se uma nota de tristeza quando Kakuzo pronunciou a palavra "comprados".

- E a cabeça por trás de tudo isso? – Zetsu virou-se para Pain, que tinha um sorriso torto estampado em sua face.

- Com o plano decorado e pronto para pô-lo em ação.

- Certo, então – ele rolou a planta e a enfiou dentro da pasta, junto com o outro cartaz que não fora mostrado. – Akatsukis... Liberados.

Itachi foi o primeiro a sair da sala, Gonza e Nushimaru imediatamente curvando-se em reverências gaitadas.

- Cara, eu mal posso esperar por isso. _O Roubo da História..._ – Deidara recitou quando chegaram ao térreo, deixando o olhar perder-se na distância sonhadoramente. – Cacete, olha a hora... Melhor eu ir para casa, senão minha prima vai por o inferno em cima de mim.

- O que você quer dizer com "casa"? – Itachi perguntou, desinteressado – Tu moras aqui.

Deidara gargalhou ruidosamente, mas parou logo em seguida. Um sorriso malicioso foi se desenhando em sua boca.

- Acho que posso agüentar na boa uma bronca da Ino – ele concluiu, indo na direção contrária da saída.

- Onde você vai?

- Aliviar as tenções do dia – o loiro respondeu. Itachi não deixou o local a tempo de ouvir um grito feminino quando Deidara penetrou alguém.

– º O º –

Faltavam poucas quadras para o táxi chegar ao apartamento do moreno. Se perguntassem a Itachi se ele gostava do seu trabalho, ele responderia com toda a sinceridade que não. Mas um fato que não podia ser ignorado era: Itachi era muito bom no que fazia. Gostava de praticar apontaria mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

Mentira. Não era não.

A coisa que Uchiha Itachi mais prezava em sua vida era seu pequeno irmãozinho, Sasuke. Seus pais morreram cedo, tentando defender o lar em que moravam, quando o garoto tinha apenas oito anos de idade. O trauma fez com que Sasuke crescesse e se tornasse um menino que odiava conflitos e desejasse somente a paz.

E isso significava que todos os dias ele implorasse para que seu irmão mais velho renunciasse ao mundo do crime. Itachi sabia que aquilo tudo deixava Sasuke absolutamente aterrorizado e odiava a si mesmo por fazer seu pequeno irmão passar por isso. Mas aquilo sempre foi para dar o que tinha de melhor para Sasuke, fizesse com que o menino tivesse uma vida de qualidade.

E em resposta, Sasuke rebatia dizendo que não se importava de se mudar para um beco e passar a estudar em um colégio público, se isso fizesse seu irmão largar o meio de sobrevivência doentio que ocupava quase todo o tempo livre que tinha.

"_Eu não quero perder você também... Eu não sou forte o suficiente para isso – por favor, nii-san..."_

Itachi fechou os olhos impetuosamente. Ter ouvido a voz desolada do irmãozinho foi pior do que qualquer outra coisa que já tinha experimentado. Tentou afastar-se da memória, vagando para sua infância sem preocupações. Quando todos os membros da gangue brincavam e se machucava correndo nas ruas da cidade. No meio da tarde, todos iam para o Akatsuki's PUB, na época um barzinho simpático onde o "moço por trás do balcão", como um Tobi mais novo chamava, já os esperava com uma rodada de sanduíches prensados em uma antiga chapa de ferro. Itachi lembrou-se que fora dali que surgira o nome da organização...

Quando deu por si, já havia chegado no apartamento. Suspirou cansadamente e pagou o motorista, que desejou-lhe uma boa noite. Só se fosse a dele, Itachi pensou.

Entrou no elevador e encarou-se no espelho. Shisui sempre lhe disse que se não sorrisse com mais freqüência, ele perderia a elasticidade facial. E os únicos momentos em que Itachi sorria eram quando estava na companhia de seu pequeno irmãozinho, e esses momentos geralmente não duravam muito.

Deixou sua cabeça bater no vidro com um baque surdo. Não era tão fácil deixar o que fazia como Sasuke pensava. Era praticamente a mesma coisa do que trair seus amigos de vida-toda. E mesmo se isso não lhe impedisse... Bem, eles eram a quadrilha com maior número de parceiros e filiais. Iriam ser perseguidos até os confins se esse fosse o caso. _"Sempre apagar as provas e evidências"_ Pain ecoava toda a hora. Ele, o atirador do grupo, era uma das maiores fontes de informação do mesmo. Se separar-se da Akatsuki, sua situação seria extremamente patente...

Um tinido avisou que chegara ao décimo segundo andar. Arrastou seus pés para fora da caixa de metal sem vontade nenhuma, seus olhos pesados e doloridos por causa do sono, fazendo um esforço descomunal apenas para lembrar-se qual era a porta de seu apartamento.

- Estou em casa – murmurou, duvidando que alguém pudesse ouvir. Despiu seus calçados e olhou para frente, vendo uma imagem que espantou qualquer indício de cansaço.

Sasuke estava deitado no sofá verde-musgo, sua bochecha repousando em cima das mãos unidas. Itachi reparou em uma xícara acima da mesinha de centro, constatando que havia chá gelado em seu interior. Ficara muito mais tempo fora do que Sasuke estimara.

Com muito cuidado, inseriu uma mão na dobra dos joelhos de seu irmãozinho, enquanto a outra o envolvia pelo úmero. Carregou-o até o seu respectivo quarto como se pesasse apenas três quilos, ao invés de cinqüenta. Sua casa era um ambiente agradável, para não dizer luxuoso. Itachi teria que abençoar quem quer que tenha sugerido para Sakura cursar arquitetura.

O corpo de Sasuke tinha um efeito em seu irmão mais velho exatamente como o de uma lâmpada. Mesmo com o obstáculo que era suas roupas, Itachi podia sentir seu peito ir se aquecendo enquanto o menor se remexia confortavelmente em seus braços. Chutou levemente a porta do quarto do irmãozinho e ajeitou-o sob as cobertas. Este fez uma careta, como se preferisse dormir nos braços do irmão a na sua cama. Itachi sorriu um pouco a pensar na idéia.

A pele de Sasuke era muito pálida, e se chocava incrivelmente contra o cabelo de lápis-lazúli. O interior de suas pálpebras era esbranquiçado, e sua boca estava meio aberta... seus lábios deviam ser tão macios...

Itachi não percebeu até que fosse tarde demais. Estava com seu rosto a centímetros do irmão.

Fechou os olhos.

_Não._

Sasuke merecia coisa melhor do que aquilo. Não podia deixar que as coisas tomassem aquele rumo. Simplesmente não podia.

Congelou em seu lugar, apoiando-se sobre seus braços. A respiração de Sasuke estava calma e compassada, ainda dominado por seu sono profundo. Aos poucos Itachi foi se afastando, deixando-se cair no chão e colocar a ponta de seus dedos em sua boca. Sentia o corpo cantar, e resolveu deixar o aposento antes que algo pior acontecesse.

Foi para a cozinha esquentar o chá que o irmão havia preparado – não deixaria que seu esforço fosse em vão. Ficou a fitar longamente a chaleira esquentar, enquanto manter-se em pé começava a custar-lhe cada vez mais energia.

Apoiou-se na orla da pia. Sentia a cabeça latejar, suas mãos tremerem e as pernas bambas.

- Tudo vai ficar bem – disse para o mármore – Tudo vai ficar bem...

Queria acreditar naquilo, queria realmente crer que, de algum jeito impossível, sua vida iria se resolver. O dia em que poderia chegar a um acordo com seu grupo iria chegar, tinha certeza.

E Itachi não podia estar mais redondamente errado.

– º O º –

_**V**__iic Girotto – Comentários finais_

OIS.

Antes de tudo, essa fic surgiu absolutamente DO NADA. Eu e a Dani estávamos falando droga no MSN e... TA-DAM! Eis que a fic surge.

Quero agradecer a essa moça pelo plot arrasador. Eu nunca teria conseguido pensar numa coisa assim – tão cativante e tudo. Eu só ajudei a refinar.

Enfim. Acho que a fic ficou boa – eu gostei, realmente. Por isso, COMENTE, pois nós não esboçamos e projetamos esse treco pra ficar sem review, tá legal?

_**S**__aiyuuri – Comentários Finais_

OIE!

Oks, como a Vic falou, a fanfic surgiu do nada mesmo! É incrível como uma coisa leva a outra. Idéia aqui, idéia lá, e supimpa! Eis a fanfic. Mas é claaaaaaro que estaria uma porcaria se a Viic não me ajudasse e deixasse esse capitulo assim, bonitinho como vocês leram 8D

E é claro, acho que nós merecemos review ò-ó

Até o próximo capitulo o/


	2. End of Time

**The Theft of History**** – Segundo ****Capítulo**

_**E**__nd of time_

_**F**__ic de parceria entre Viic Girotto (escrita) e Saiyuuri (história)_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e sua turminha do barulho, INFELIZMENTE, não nos pertence. SE pertencesse, o que não aconteceu, os miolos da Sakura explodiriam, Shikamaru seria Hokage e o Uchihacest seria o centro absoluto do universo. Claro que o _nosso_ universo particular é outra história.

– º O º –

A claridade ofuscante de um dia totalmente nublado adentrou o quarto de Sasuke, fazendo-o fechar os olhos com mais força, tentando protegê-los da luz incômoda com suas finas pálpebras. Vendo que o esforço não estava servindo para nada, se deu por vencido e ergueu o tronco para encarar seu quarto com os olhos pesados de sono.

Seu quarto? Pelo que se lembrava, havia dormido na sala.

Arregalou os olhos e chutou as cobertas para fora da cama umas cincos vezes até conseguir libertar suas pernas. A única explicação plausível para aquilo, além de concluir ser sonâmbulo, era que alguém – e esse alguém entende-se por Itachi – havia carregado-o até sua cama. Calçou suas pantufas e desembestou para a porta de mogno logo à frente.

Sentiu cada pelo de sua nuca se eriçar quando uma onda de ar gelado chocou-se contra seu corpo aquecido. Itachi ligara a calefação em seu quarto.

Mal se importando com a temperatura ambiente, atravessou o corredor correndo e deparou-se com um Itachi acordado deitado em um dos sofás, com um livro no colo e uma xícara de leite fumegante na mesinha de centro, no exato lugar onde Sasuke colocara o chá que havia preparado para ele na noite anterior.

Itachi ergueu o rosto e sorriu ao ver o estado comicamente desarrumado em que seu irmão mais novo se encontrava.

- Bom dia – ele disse – Já que você dormiu mais que a cama hoje, eu tive de preparar o café-da-manhã.

Sasuke colocou a mão no peito e suspirou, sentindo a consternação em seu peito sumir no instante em que ouviu a voz que mais adorava no mundo. O sorriso de Itachi aumentou ao ver a expressão de alívio no rosto de seu irmãozinho. Sim, era realmente engraçado.

Mas a expressão do menor se alterou para pesar e o sorriso de Itachi esmaeceu, voltando-se para o seu livro.

- Meu relógio biológico atrasou – Sasuke informou, contornando os sofás e sentando-se no lugar que o irmão cedera para ele – Por que chegou tão tarde?

- Deidara se atrasou, aparecendo lá na taverna quase uma hora depois do combinado. Eu fiz Konan subir pelas paredes – sorriu ao lembrar da expressão da traficante em suas mini-discussões.

- Você não deveria fazer isso. – Sasuke o repreendeu – Senhorita Konan é uma moça de respeito.

- E _você_ gosta de ser o primeiro a tirar o pé da cama. – Itachi virou o rosto do irmão para si – Não deveria ter me esperado ontem.

- Eu sempre faço isso – o menor conseguiu murmurar, o sangue se espalhando pelas maçãs do rosto perante o olhar penetrante do irmão mais velho – Você não chegava nunca, e eu fiquei preocupado...

Não conseguindo sustentar o olhar do irmão, os olhos de Sasuke decaíram sob o livro no colo do dito-cujo. O rubor rapidamente desapareceu de sua face.

- O que tu estás lendo?

- A Bússola de Ouro – Itachi respondeu, liberando o rosto do irmãozinho.

- Esse não é um livro pra crianças? – Sasuke perguntou, fitando Itachi curiosamente. Sabia que o irmão tinha preferência por livros de conteúdo mais complexo, como Código de Direito Penal ou a regra ortográfica de 1850.

- Não exatamente – Itachi se entreolhou levemente, e Sasuke sorriu infimamente – Não, não, é sério! Philip Pullman _tem_ umas idéias espertas...

- Certo – Sasuke concordou ainda sorrindo, se levantando e se espreguiçando – Bem, _eu_ vou comer alguma coisa. Como está a nossa despensa?

- Preciso reabastecer nosso estoque com os seus tomates e as minhas alfaces – Itachi gargalhou – Que bom que não temos problemas para comer verduras.

- Eu faço isso – o menor se ofereceu, se dirigindo ao corredor – Sabe, tecnicamente falando, tomate é uma _fruta..._ – Sasuke gritou da cozinha.

- Vem cá, tu não disseste que iria comer alguma coisa?

- Certo, certo...

Sasuke se ajoelhou em cima do mármore cor de caramelo da pia e abriu a portinha do armário, tateando lá no fundo até achar a caixinha de sucrilhos Leite Moça. Pulou de onde estava, pegou leite gelado na geladeira e sentou-se na mesa.

Despejou o cereal e o leite em sua tigela favorita, uma azul-bebê com bolinhas brancas. Se você a visse, juraria de pé junto que era propriedade de alguma criança, mas Sasuke nunca ligou muito para que os outros pensavam ou diziam sobre ele. A tigela fora um presente de sua mãe no seu aniversário de cinco anos. O garoto cuidava do recipiente tão meticulosamente como se dentro dele residisse a própria alma de Mikoto.

Sasuke levou a colher gotejante à boca e moeu por vários segundos. Muito doce, em sua opinião. Não gostava de coisas doces, mas aquela tigela fora feita para aquilo. Saber que provavelmente sua mãe estava feliz em algum lugar por vê-lo utilizando seu presente fazia com que a comida tivesse um gostinho especial.

Itachi entrou um pouco depois, pegando pão e manteiga para o desjejum.

- Essa casa anda meio vazia – Sasuke comentou, descontraído – O Tobi faz falta.

- O que faz falta é a minha M4 Carbine com silenciador que aquele maldito vendeu pra comprar drogas. Gastei uma fortuna com a Konan pra comprar um rifle novo, mas ela já tava emperrando, de qualquer jeito. Tenho de agradecer a ele, de algum modo – Itachi meditou.

- Mas você vai ter de concordar comigo que ele preenchia a lacuna.

- Por que _você_ não preenche a lacuna me fazendo tio, hein? – Sasuke ouviu o sorriso na voz do irmão.

- Por que eu e não você? – perguntou.

- Sasuke, olha para MIM – Sasuke virou a cabeça e encarou o rosto de seu irmão mais velho. O lindo rosto de seu irmão mais velho – Eu estou operando simultaneamente com a maior organização criminal existente no momento. Eu sou o _atirador de elite_ deles.

O garoto não estava gostando para onde aquele assunto estava vindo, isso foi fácil de ver em seu rosto.

- E eu sou o irmão mais novo do atirador de elite da Akatsuki. Minhas chances são melhores que as suas?

- _Você_ pelo menos pode levar a vida sem medo de morrer no caminho.

A expressão de Sasuke foi inicialmente insondável. Mas Itachi viu, para seu absoluto horror, o irmão mais novo fechar os olhos com força, de onde escapou uma lágrima brilhante como cristal.

- Não – sussurrou, e correu para abraçá-lo o mais reconfortante que conseguiu – Não fique triste. Desculpe-me, não queria tê-lo feito chorar.

- Eu _estou_ com medo – a voz de Sasuke estava quebrada. O garoto sempre sentia uma mão invisível apertar-lhe o coração cada vez que tinha algum tipo de contato físico com o irmão – Medo de te perder também. Medo de nunca mais te ver de novo... – um soluço de somente pensar na possibilidade interrompeu o menino.

- Sshh, está tudo bem, está tudo bem – Itachi entoou, retirando uma franja que cobria um pouco o rosto de seu irmãozinho. Ele era lindo mesmo com os olhos vermelhos e inchados – Está tudo bem, eu não vou morrer.

- Você acha que o papai e a mamãe não disseram isso para mim pouco antes de partirem? Eu não sou mais uma criança, eu já sei que a vida é dura e não poupa ning-

Sasuke parou quando sentiu dois dedos de Itachi sob sua boca. Fitou através de seus olhos semicerrados e marejados o rosto compreensivo do irmão, que lhe sorria tristemente.

Itachi sabia. Sabia que não era mais uma criança, e que também conhecia as atrocidades do mundo. Sabia que estava arriscando desmesuradamente sua vida cada vez que saía de casa, e mesmo assim, por ele...

- Vá fazer as compras – Itachi aconselhou – Dizem que relaxa.

Sasuke assentiu, enquanto limpava as lágrimas de seu rosto com a manga do casaco. Desde que o irmão falara no que os Akatsukis estavam maquinando, aquela cena já havia virado rotina. Não bastava para o grupo ser o maior medo polêmico da atualidade; Eles queriam deixar cicatrizes permanentes na história do Japão.

Sasuke saiu da cozinha, sem ver o irmão esconder o rosto nas mãos.

– º O º –

- SASUKE!

Foi a primeira coisa que ouviu assim que colocou os pés para fora do prédio. O frio que fazia ali fora era tão aterrador que quase impossibilitava as pessoas de andarem – e mesmo assim, Sasuke pode ver uma figurinha loira vir saltando as poças causadas pela chuva do dia anterior em sua direção.

- Padre Naruto – Sasuke sorriu. Naruto era apenas um pouco mais velho do que ele e já seguia uma carreira. Isso o lembrou da conversa que acabara de ter com seu irmão. Sacudiu a cabeça, espantando a memória.

- Você chorou – Naruto apontou quando ficou frente a frente com o amigo.

- Como?

- Seus olhos estão inchados – esclareceu.

- Ah, isso... Não foi nada – Sasuke esfregou os olhos com sua mão, que gradualmente ia ficando fria. O loiro só reparava nas coisas quando estas eram tão óbvias que pareciam gritar da imagem.

- O que o seu irmão anda aprontando agora?

Apenas Naruto e Sakura sabiam da situação dos irmãos Uchihas, e como bons amigos, optariam pelo esquartejamento a trair o colega.

- Não faço a mínima idéia – Sasuke mentiu, de repente muito interessado em observar os próprios cadarços. Naruto não notou no claro fingimento do amigo.

- Você soube da exposição daquele diamante? A Sakura-chan terminou com o Sombrancelhudo– finalmente! –, parece que todas as garotas têm problemas para lidar com a hiperatividade dele... Então estou pensando em convidar ela para ir ao museu no dia 24. Quem sabe dessa vez ela repare um pouco mais no CABRA MACHO que sou, ao invés de só ter olhos para a sua imagem genericamente popular...

- Naruto, não era suposto para você morrer virgem?

- Epa, epa, só virei padre porque eu cresci num convento! Pel'amor, eu até uso o nome de Deus levianamente. Não nasci pra isso, cara. Mas mesmo que ela recuse, eu estou quicando para ver o diamante...

- É um rubi – Sasuke corrigiu-o.

-... e você bem que podia ir junto! Quer dizer, o negócio pertenceu ao primeiro imperador do Japão e tudo – aliás, você não está estudando isso em História? Putz, que educativo. A não ser que o seu irmão esteja planejando roubar ele... Puxa, já pensou nisso? Quer dizer, isso provavelmente entraria a lista dos "mais mais".

Um risinho histérico escapou dos lábios de Sasuke. Naruto ignorou e continuou tagarelando por todo o caminho, enquanto o amigo o guiava na direção do supermercado.

- CARA, eu vou lá na seção dos salgadinhos, comprar um Fandangos ou algo do tipo – Naruto lhe informou.

- _Você_ comprando salgadinho? – Sasuke admirou-se.

- É, a Sakura-chan disse que não saudável ficar só no miojo, então estou tentando algo diferente. Ela não vai poder reclamar – o loiro acenou para trás. Sasuke balançou a cabeça, sorrindo desacreditado do absurdo que era seu amigo.

Sasuke dobrou estantes e estantes com os produtos mais variados até chegar à seção de legumes e verduras. Lá, teve o cuidado de escolher os tomates sem machucados, tendo mais atenção nas alfaces, analisando folha por folha.

Quando foi pesar a comida, encontrou alguém que seria a última pessoa que pensaria encontrar por ali.

- Yo – Shikamaru cumprimentou-o.

- Ei, Shikamaru – Sasuke lhe apertou a mão, surpreso – Você está trabalhando aqui?

- O trabalho é um saco, e tem cada dondoca problemática que me aparece aqui, vou te dizer: um pesadelo. Mas por algum tipo de providência divina, tudo tem um lado positivo – ele disse, enquanto colava o preço no saco plástico dos tomates.

- E qual seria o de trabalhar como caixeiro? – Sasuke perguntou, colocando as compras no cesto.

Shikamaru apontou para uma parte onde o teto era de vidro e Sasuke entendeu o que aquilo significava. A paixão de Shikamaru era assistir o movimento das nuvens, e nada melhor do que um emprego onde você poderia ficar o dia todo olhando para um céu completamente encoberto de nuvens cinzentas enquanto colocava seu corpo no piloto automático para empacotar as mercadorias mecanicamente.

- Ei, a fila anda ou não anda?! Eu tenho que perguntar para o caixeiro se essa cereja combina com o meu vestido! – gritou uma senhora lá atrás da fila.

Sasuke piscou várias vezes e depois olhou Shikamaru, que balançou a cabeça com um ar de quem diz "Eu te falei".

- Estou indo, tenho de pegar o Naruto.

- Manda um "oi" para ele por mim – Shikamaru acenou enquanto Sasuke se afastava.

Encontrou o loiro com vários pacotes de salgadinhos nas mãos, com a cara mais absorta possível.

- "Sabor original"... Hmm... Este aqui diz "Menos sódio", mas aquele ali é "Light" e aquele outro tem "Menos gordura" – ele murmurou para si mesmo. Virou-se para Sasuke quando sentiu o amigo parar ao seu lado, espiando por cima de seu ombro – O que você acha? E se eu quiser menos gordura _**e**_ menos sal? O que diferencia o "Light" desses outros? Será que o "Sabor original" deste aqui implica que os outros têm gosto diferente?

Naruto virou-se para Sasuke com uma cara de incredulidade.

- Francamente, minha vida já era bem complicada antes das batatas fritas.

- Eu sei que esse aqui é bom – Sasuke pegou um Doritos no alto da prateleira – É meio apimentado, mas nada comparado ao Sabor Chili.

Encaminharam-se ao caixa, Naruto ainda fitando o salgadinho como se fosse um terno feito de babados. Pagaram cada um as suas compras, despediram-se e Sasuke voltou ao prédio do seu apartamento.

Itachi estava certo, a ida ao supermercado realmente desestressou o ego do menino. Guardou os tomates e as alfaces na geladeira e foi saindo da cozinha. Ela era ligada com o único corredor do apartamento, onde havia várias portas que dava para os quartos de hóspedes. Um pouco mais afastados desses, localizados em outra parede, ficavam os quartos de Itachi e Sasuke.

Caminhou lentamente até a porta de amendoeira do quarto do irmão, onde depositou o ouvido, procurando ouvir alguma coisa lá dentro. O som de água escorrendo indicava que Itachi estava no banho.

Separou-se da madeira e moveu-se até um formoso piano de cauda que o irmão comprara quando Sasuke começou a praticar piano. O menino havia achado um absurdo comprar um instrumento tão caro como aquele quando recém tivera sua primeira aula, mas Itachi disse que sabia que iria levar adiante, que havia visto o talento que Sasuke possuía quando tocava as teclas... Lembrava-se que corara de prazer ao ouvir as palavras do irmão.

Sentou-se no banco de veludo e alongou os dedos, para depois começar a tocar a música preferida de Itachi, _Inochi no Namae_¹.

No banheiro, Itachi estava sentado com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos, deixando que a água colidisse contra seus ombros, massageando-os. Fechou os olhos, usufruindo de cada nota dulcíssona que Sasuke fazia pairar no ar. Tentou se lembrar da letra da arieta que havia ouvido num musical há tanto tempo...

- _Atsui hoo samashita kaze mo... oboeteru._

Sim, era isso mesmo. Continuou zumbindo a música até que ela chegasse ao final, no solo do piano. Com um pouco de dificuldade, levantou-se do piso lajeado se apoiando nas paredes e desligou o chuveiro. Fez uma toalha seca deslizar do cambito até que caísse em suas mãos. Com ela secou todo o seu corpo lentamente, não querendo apressar absolutamente nada. Quando sua anatomia estava sem qualquer indício de água em sua superfície, pegou outra toalha para secar o seu cabelo e saiu do banheiro, sentando-se em sua cama.

Agora Sasuke estava tocando um acorde que ele mesmo havia composto para prolongar a música. A extensão se encaixava com tanta harmonia na melodia que poderia ser considerada como parte oficial dela ou até mesmo a fração que mais agradava aos ouvintes. Penteou os fios castanhos com a maior calma do mundo, sendo que este parecia um ninho de harpias quando o moreno acordava ou quando saía do banho.

Saiu do quarto com o cabelo ainda úmido, mas domado. Postou-se ao lado do irmão, presenciando as últimas notas da prorrogação. Quando Sasuke pressionou a última tecla, que ficou pendendo no espaço confinado.

- Obrigado – Itachi bagunçou os cabelos do irmão – Valeu a pena as aulas com a Kurenai-sensei, não é mesmo?

- Claro – Sasuke sorriu, e depois começou a tocar o tema d'A Pantera Cor-de-Rosa.

Itachi riu, mas foi cortado pelo toque incessante do telefone.

- Fala – Itachi disse quando pressionou o aparelho contra sua orelha.

- _Fala tu, Satanás. Como vai a vida? _– respondeu uma voz do outro lado da linha que Itachi conhecia melhor do que qualquer outra, sobrepujada apenas por Sasuke.

- E aí, Shisui? A que devo esta audaciosa interrupção nos meus afazeres?

- _Afazeres, hein? Tava dando uns amassos no Sasuke?_

Itachi enrijeceu.

- Não – sua voz saiu seca.

- _Foi o que pensei. Mas diz aí, que tu achas de dar uma passada aqui em casa pra tocar alguma coisa? Se você não tocar guitarra com freqüência teus dedos irão enferrujar._

Itachi suspirou. Ao contrário de Sasuke, tocar guitarra não era uma coisa que da qual ele realmente gostava de fazer. Só era divertido quando tocava com a sua "quase-banda", junto de Shisui, Kaeda e Yuna.

Kaeda era uma coisinha "foda-se tudo sou superior", mas Itachi tinha de agradecer a moça: ela e Atem estavam noivos havia cinco anos, e ninguém tinha uma paciência tão infinita quanto ele para ouvir todos os seus desabafos quando você precisa botar algo para fora.

Se Shisui e Itachi eram melhores amigos, a melhor amiga de Itachi seria Yuna. Digo, ela e Itachi se conheciam desde que se davam por gente, já brigaram, brincaram e até ficaram juntos. Mas o negócio não durou muito, porque eles sentiram que não iam dar certo. Porém, isso não os impediu de continuarem a se falar e tocar juntos.

- Dá para ser – Itachi cedeu.

- _BELEZA! __**Corre**__ para cá, aproveita que o mundo não tá caindo ainda... _– Itachi ouviu um tinido estridente de pratos no fundo –_ YUNA, PARA DE MEXER NA MINHA BATERIA! Céus, vou te falar: outro dia..._

- Shisui, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Itachi, na maior cara-de-pau.

Ouviu-se silêncio do outro lado da linha.

- _Não faço a mínima idéia do que tu estás falando_.

Itachi tinha certeza que o amigo podia senti-lo revirar os olhos.

- _Ok, ok, haha, sejamos compassivos... Porra, o Atem não chegou ainda, vai ter que ser você._

- Vamos nessa, fazer o quê – Itachi suspirou.

- _Seguinte, ontem eu fugi do chá de fraldas da minha tia – eu estava ADOECENDO naquele lugar, sabe o que isso? "Ai, cadê, onde tá? Nossa, será que combina com a minha roupa?" Mano, eu queria MORRER a passar mais um segundo da minha vida naquele troço. Então eu derrubei um vaso e saí correndo._

­- Por que tu derrubaste um vaso?

- _Cala a boca que eu to falando. Então tá, daí aproveitei que eu tava na rua e tinha uma boate bombando tanto na esquina que tu sentia o chão pulsar e tudo. Haha, imagine, eu entrei lá e tava tudo lindo: gente bacana, mulher bonita... CACETE, FOI A PRIMEIRA VEZ QUE EU TOMEI VODKA! E EU TAVA SEM GRANA!_

Itachi fechou os olhos, um sorriso trêmulo em seu rosto. Mal conseguia imaginar o que acontecera depois daquilo.

- _MANO, daí eu trombei em alguém, não vi quem era na hora... Mas você acredita em amor a primeira vista?_

- Claro que sim – Itachi olhou de esguelha para o seu irmãozinho concentrado.

- _Pois é, daí eu achei a garota mais linda que eu já vi... Eu senti todos os efeitos alcoólicos desaparecerem tipo, DO NADA. Deve ter sido a paixão do momento._

- Provavelmente – Itachi riu.

- _Tu vais parar de rir agora... Eu notei que eu tava sem CAMISA, e que os meus botões estavam DUROS. E é __**claro**__que ela reparou naquilo..._

­- Mas você pegou o número dela?

- _Como é que tu querias que eu pegasse sequer o nome dela quando eu tava naquele ESTADO? Eu saí correndo._

- Nossa.

- _Nem me fale, o pior foi que... Peraí, TÁ AQUI! CARALHO, O NÚMERO DELA TÁ ESCRITO NO MEU BRAÇO! HAHAHAHAH, O SUCESSO É DOCE._

- Parabéns.

_- AHAHA, de qualquer jeito, vem pra cá, Yuna está me dando nos nervos. O de sempre?_

_-_ O de sempre – concordou Itachi.

Itachi desligou o telefone e suspirou.

- Shisui provavelmente quer me matar de tanto tocar _Neighborhood_. Tu consegues te virar sozinho com o almoço?

- Uhum – Sasuke murmurou, agora tocando The Sacrifice, de Michael Nyman.

Itachi estava para entrar em seu quarto quando o telefone tocou de novo.

Com o cenho franzido, Itachi pegou de novo o aparelho e nem teve tempo de cumprimentar quem quer que fosse.

- _Cê parece aquelas mariquinhas que envelhecem fofocando no telefone. Só me diz que cê não fica horas falando com as suas amiguinhas como cê acabou de fazer – _Hidan debochou do outro lado.

- Fala o que você quer e vai fazer teus rituais satânicos, Hidan.

­- _Não OUSE chamar as cerimônias de sacrifícios a Jashin-sama de satânicos – há uma boa diferença entre as duas coisas. Agora, o que eu tenho pra te dizer vai te fazer calar a boca rapidinho._

Silêncio.

-_ A data do roubo ficou marcada para o dia 21._

Apenas um pouco mais de duas semanas? Itachi agarrou a beira do criado-mudo.

- Por que tão cedo? – ele forçou as palavras a saírem de sua garganta por entre os dentes.

- _Haha, "por que tão cedo". Pois caso o gênio Uchiha não tenha notado, a exposição vai ser três dias depois, OU SEJA, a segurança vai ser, pelo menos, dobrada até lá. Ou você quer fazer tudo com platéia assistindo?_

Sua mão tremia tanto que o vasinho em cima da mesinha chacoalhava sonoramente. Os olhos de seu irmão flutuaram para ele e Itachi tentou relaxar, mas o agarre parecia permanente.

_- Eu te avisei. Agora, Konan mandou dizer que o seu rifle vai estar lá no dia e Tobi disse que sente saudades e te ama. Nós iremos nos encontrar no térreo do prédio, então ache um jeito de estar lá às duas da manhã._

O tu-tu-tu do telefone ficou ecoando durante trinta segundos antes de Itachi colar a maquina de volta na base.

- Nii-san? – Sasuke o chamou temeroso. A voz de seu pequeno irmão era como um fiapo de esperança no meio do caos e do tumulto.

Mas Itachi não se importava que o caos e o tumulto significassem que Sasuke podia ser feliz.

- Não é nada, Sasuke. Hidan _gosta_ de ficar enchendo o saco com agressão gratuita – aquilo era um fato, mas não revelava exatamente o que Sasuke precisava saber. Teve uma vez em que Hidan mandou um Cavalo de Tróia para todo mundo que conhecia com fotos suas fantasiado de coelhinho da Playboy com a legenda ISSO AQUI VOCÊ NÃO TEM. Não fora uma experiência agradável para os irmãos nem para ninguém. Kakuzo literalmente deu a maior encravada da vida do rapaz e o pendurou no lustre da salinha VIP da Akatsuki's PUB.

E como Itachi não mentia para o irmão, tentava fugir da verdade desviando para os detalhes.

- Estou indo, se não é capaz do Shisui contratar alguém para me raptar.

- Te acompanho até a saída – Sasuke rapidamente saltou do banquinho de veludo vermelho e escoltou o irmão mais velho até a porta do edifício.

- Eu não vou chegar tarde, e se resolver convidar alguém, tem lanches e outras coisas na dispensa. E por favor, _não deixe_ o Naruto surtar de novo de vocês forem jogar _Crash Nitro Kart_.

- Aham – o menor sorriu singelamente, e aquele seria o momento em que Itachi gostaria de encaixar o rosto dele em suas mãos e tocar bem de leve os lábios rosados, sentido a textura macia deles em seus próprios...

- Bom, estou indo – declarou, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

Porém, antes de cogitar o que estava acontecendo, Sasuke o abraçou sua anatomia tão repentinamente que quase o fez tombar para trás.

- Tome cuidado – sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo com que o um calafrio nada inocente percorresse a espinha do irmão mais velho.

- Eu irei – Itachi retribuiu o resto, apertando com força contra seu peito pelas omoplatas. Daria tudo o que tinha para que aquele pequeno, mas perfeito momento não acabasse nunca. Mas a imagem de Shisui cogitando a idéia de ele mesmo vir buscá-lo o fez largar – cedo de mais, em sua opinião – seu irmãozinho.

- Cuide da casa.

- Eu irei – Sasuke acenou brevemente, enquanto assistia seu irmão ir diminuindo de tamanho enquanto andava pela calçada.

Agora sozinho, as palavras de Hidan repercutiam nos tímpanos de Itachi como se fossem fadadas a atormentá-lo pelo resto das últimas duas semanas de paz que teria dali para frente.

O tempo acabou.

– º O º –

¹ End of Time é o nome de uma música que eu tenho ouvido ultimamente do Teh Bitch Hotel junto com Rivaz, e achei que ficaria legal se fosse o nome do cap

_**V**__iic Girotto – Comentários finais_

MEUS QUINDINS!

Eis aqui o segundo chap. Saiu mais rápido do que a Saiyuuri havia cogitado, e eu espero que tenha ficado bom. Na minha opinião ele ficou meio monótono, e eu tentei compensar isso com algumas tentativas falhas de comédia, então, sorry. MAS PROMETO QUE TERÁ AÇÃO NO PRÓXIMO CAP!

Desculpem-me se o Sasuke ficou meio Out of Character, mas eu quis fazer ele assim para depois ele ficar BEM UKE para quando tiver lemon è.é

Se vocês TEM instintos humanos básicos e ESTÃO com vontade de ouvir as músicas citadas acima, elas estão disponíveis no MEU blog, que está no MEU perfil, que por sua vez se encontra NOS _Favorites Authors _DA Saiyuuri.

Obrigada a todos que leram até agora, e uma consideração especial à Kappuchu09, por ter sido a única pessoa a comentar.

_**S**__aiyuuri – Comentários Finais_

Aeaeae, digam aí: A Viic escreve rápido, não é? Gente, eu fiquei bestificada quando ela disse que já estava acabando o segundo capítulo! Muito rápida, parabéns garota 8D Bom, eu achei o capitulo muito fofo, e eu sempre imagino o Sasuke tocando piano, achei tão fofo isso na fic! Ah, gente, como ficou bem claro lá em cima, apenas a idéia da fanfic é minha, por que quem está escrevendo é a Viic, beleza?

Ah, e se você leu isso tudo, que tal comentar, em?

Até mais.


	3. Angels In Fight

**?The Theft of History – Terceiro Capítulo**

_**A**__ngels in fight_

_**F**__ic de pa__rceria entre Viic Girotto (escrita) e Saiyuuri (história)._

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não nos pertence, o que, sinceramente, é uma pena. Porém é considerado por toda população japa (que conhece o mangá) como o fandom de maior decadência da atualidade. Apesar desse exuberante reconhecimento que honra os personagens do mangá (Pode acreditar), o tio Kishi não ajuda em nada para apagar essa fama que seu mangá leva.

– º O º –

- _Então é assim que você me conta? Depois de vinte anos, quando nossos filhos estão educados e criados, cada um seguindo o seu caminho..._

_- Rosa Jurema, meu amor, eu quis por tudo nesse mundo poder te revelar a verdade sobre o nosso casamento..._

_- Não me chame de "meu amor"! Não, quer saber? Não me chame __**nunca**__**mais**__!_

_- Mas minha flor de jabuticaba..._

_- Está tudo terminado, Arnoldo Frederico. Adeus!_

- Nossa – Sakura surpreendeu-se com o rumo que o programa de TV corrente estava tomando – Já pensou o horror que deve ser conviver com o fato de que você é estéril e teve de adotar crianças para elas se passarem por consangüíneas?

- Ah não! Mais um close na angústia e desgraça de alguém! – gemeu Naruto, que estava sentado do lado da amiga, suas pernas cobertas pelo _kotatsu¹_ de aveleira – As câmeras dão tanto close na cara das pessoas que você nem consegue ver a cabeça inteira delas!! Por quê?! Será que a gente não consegue ver a expressão das pessoas a mais de cinco centímetros de distância?!

- É por esse seu gênio crítico e outros que eu não namoro você, Naruto – Sakura informou-lhe enquanto o amigo se levantava, ainda apontando falhas na série da televisão.

- Mas continua sendo uma violação do espaço individual! Uma invasão vergonhosa! Uma agressão brutal à dignidade humana!

- Ei gente! Eu achei o Final Fantasy VII, estava lá no... – Sasuke encarou o amigo – Por que você está encostado na parede?

- Estou vendo TV – respondeu um Naruto amargo.

- Eu _disse _que era pare ele assistir _Na Mesa com a Família Katou²_, para ver se os hábitos dele melhoram... – Sakura suspirou, pegando o controle remoto e começando a passar pelos canais da grande TV tão rápido que não tinha jeito de ela realmente estar procurando por algo para assistir.

- E eu queria muito saber qual situação de desespero levou um homem a inventar esse treco – o padre resmungou.

- _...e por essa razão, esses magníficos animais preferem passar a noite em locais escuros, como em cavernas..._

- Ahá, viu só? Eu sempre soube que gays moravam no subterrâneo. Vi no Discovery Channel.

- Naruto, são morcegos.

- Morcegos, gays, há realmente uma diferença tão grande assim?

As últimas duas semanas haviam passado exatamente como mostra o exemplo acima. Naruto estava praticamente morando com os irmãos Uchihas no grande apartamento e Sakura os visitava em períodos regulares, sempre trazendo consigo alguma guloseima como bolinhos e as balas sem açúcar (seus pais eram dentistas) que se encontravam dentro de um pequeno pote de porcelana depositado em cima da mesinha invernal.

Sasuke mal tivera tempo para respirar durante todo esse tempo. Itachi havia andado muito estranho pelos últimos dias. Era uma mistura excêntrica entre animação e indiferença – ele estava convidando Sasuke para sair quase todos os dias para ir correr, passear no shopping, tocar com a quase-banda ou nadar na piscina do clube. Estavam saindo todos os dias, então o garoto se encontrava completamente cansado e exausto quando o sol finalmente se punha. Naquele dia, Shisui havia o invitado para assistir ao último dia do _Cirque du Soleil_ já havia três horas, por isso o garoto conseguia estar acordado.

Sasuke olhou de esguelha para a porta, sua expressão era um misto de ansiedade e preocupação.

- Seu irmão já deve estar chegando – tranqüilizou-o Sakura.

- Ele provavelmente deve estar pegando algum lanche num _fastfood_ por aí.

- Não sei porque vocês preferem uma comida industrializada com sabor superficial do que a minha! – a menina reclamou, trazendo um assunto que os três já haviam debatido pelo menos quatro vezes naquele dia – Vocês são tão urbanos.

- Antes urbano do que doente – Naruto cochichou e o amigo conseguiu reprimir um riso.

Neste momento, um barulho de chave girando a fechadura foi ouvido e Sasuke praticamente pulou de seu lugar.

- Ei, garotos. Senhorita – Itachi cumprimentou-os, enquanto entrava no apartamento e tirava sanduíches embrulhados de dentro de uma sacola de plástico.

- Oi Itachi! – Naruto acenou entusiasticamente, enquanto Sasuke o fitava, neutro. O garoto sabia que para Naruto, Itachi era o melhor irmão mais velho que se podia ter. Sorriu um pouco ao ver a sorte que tinha de Itachi ser seu irmão, mas mesmo assim... Desejava tão ardentemente que ele não fosse...

- Quarteirão? – o moreno ofereceu.

- _Isso_ é o tipo de comida que eu caio de boca sem medo de ser feliz – Naruto parecia regozijar-se apenas ao olhar a figura do hambúrguer. Os irmãos riram, mas Sakura o queimou com os olhos.

- Eu estou te avisando, Naruto. Você pediu algo bom e permissível, e eu trouxe essas balas e caramelos dietéticos de todo bom-agrado. Agora, se você continuar desagradecido como está...

- Ei, ei, que monte de balas são essas? – Naruto interrompeu Sakura no instante em que Itachi tirou um punhado de doces do bolso de seu casaco.

- Shisui e eu viemos brincando de Halloween quando vínhamos para cá – ele respondeu.

- Halloween? – perguntou Naruto, admirado – Mas cadê a sua fantasia? Cê ta vestido de quê?

- Eu sou mais um jovem consumidor dos recursos naturais em um país superpovoado, educado, em larga e assustadora medida, pela publicidade e por Hollywood, a postos, juntamente com meus companheiros cínicos e alienados para controlar o mundo quando os adultos estiverem velhos e fracos demais para revidarem.

Naruto imediatamente pegou o pote onde jaziam os _dagashis³ _saudáveis de Sakura e despejou em cima dos doces que Itachi coletara de porta em porta no caminho para casa.

- Acho que isso explica um pouco o porquê de você estar tão abarrotado de porcaria – Sasuke concluiu, pegando e analisando um pirulito de limão.

- Eu me pergunto se eu meto medo – seu irmão murmurou para si mesmo – Muito bem, vocês dois aí: hora de irem para casa. Sakura_-san_, não adianta fazer essa cara – você se lembra tão bem quanto eu de sua mãe em uma crise histérica quando você ficou fazendo hora aqui até de madrugada.

A menina fez beicinho, mas acabou desistindo. Ela e Naruto pegaram seus respectivos sanduíches e foram para a saída do aposento. Antes da porta se fechar por completo, Sasuke ainda pode ver uma pequena fresta de imagem onde Sakura dava um soco de triturar um crânio bem no cocuruto de Naruto.

- Se divertiram bastante? – Itachi indagou, sem olhar para o irmão.

- Aham. Desde que você saiu, padre Naruto quase fez mossa no Play-Station, porque ele não conseguia jogar o GTA San Andreas muito bem... – Sasuke riu com a lembrança de Naruto recitando blasfêmias que o teriam posto na fogueira se proferidas alguns séculos antes – Resolvemos fazer uma pausa para o lanche e assistimos um pouco de televisão. E como foi o show...?

Sasuke parou ao ver a expressão de seu irmão – ela estava completamente desatada da realidade, perdida em cogitações distantes.

Já fazia tempo que ele não ficava assim. Aquela expressão significava que estava pensando muito intensamente em alguma coisa.

E Sasuke só conseguia imaginar uma.

- Não... – sussurrou – Não é hoje... não é, é?

Itachi não respondeu.

Quem cala, consente.

E então, tudo estava claro para Sasuke: Porquê Itachi estava tão superficialmente bem-disposto. Ele estava tentando o manter ocupado, distraído, para que ele não continuasse com o assunto sobre o roubo do rubi ou, se fosse o que Itachi realmente planejara – com sucesso –, sequer pensar no assunto. Saindo quase todos os dias, ficando com os amigos até tarde, o irmão desaparecendo quando tinham um raro tempo a sós... Tudo parte do plano, sem dúvida.

- Não! – arfou. Era um pesadelo – colorido e vívido, como os que costumava ter logo após o padecimento dos pais.

E agora, a cena se repetia, só que infinitamente pior: a única coisa que lhe mantinha vivo, seguindo um caminho negro em direção ao anjo da morte, que lhe estendia os braços, prestes a se fecharem por volta da figura de Itachi...

- NÃO! Não, por favor, diga que você _não vai_ nesse suicídio! – Sasuke implorou, as lágrima já vazando dos olhos.

- Eu _vou_ nesse suicídio, Sasuke, e não há nada que você possa fazer para me impedir – Itachi rebateu, e seus olhos estavam desatados de emoção e sem vida. Era aquele o olhar que o garoto veria no rosto futuramente morto do irmão?

- Veremos – blefou mesmo assim, sua respiração se amarrando e se quebrando – Você não vai sair daqui enquanto eu estiver acordado.

- Você quer discutir posições? Então iremos discutir posições – Itachi virou-se para seu irmãozinho, seus olhos subitamente ferozes. Sasuke sabia que estava fora de perigo, mas o olhar do irmão era intimidador de qualquer forma, e o fez encolher os ombros – _Eu_ tenho idade o suficiente para seguir minha própria vida e escrevê-la do jeito que eu quiser, sem contar os anos de experiência e minhas graduações em _tiro ao alvo_, sempre o melhor da classe. _Você_ é um adolescente de quinze anos que irá deslizar em coma se ficar acordado depois da meia-noite. Quer levar isso adiante? Por que eu ainda tenho uma dezena de argumentos guardados.

Sasuke tinha a cabeça baixa, mordendo os lábios, lutando contra as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto como se o garoto não estivesse fazendo nada para impedi-las. Doía como o inferno ver o irmão menor naquele estado e saber que a culpa era sua. Nunca tiveram uma discussão como aquela antes e Itachi sabia que o menor não tinha a menor experiência naquele ramo, ao contrário de si mesmo, que convivia já havia bastante tempo com Hidan e Deidara.

Mas talvez, quem sabe, Sasuke não chorasse tanto quando não voltasse para casa.

Itachi deixou-o ali, sozinho na sala, abraçando-se, tentando se manter inteiro. Entrou no seu quarto e trancou a porta, para depois escorregar pela madeira e colocar a cabeça entre os joelhos. Seu cérebro parecia que iria estourar de tanta dor.

E Itachi tinha a sensação de que seu coração estava sangrando.

Mas ele não podia mais perder tempo algum – não que ele considerasse se auto-flagelar pelas injúrias a seu irmãozinho uma perda de tempo –, tinha de preparar suas coisas para a invasão do museu. Com uma colossal tentativa de se levantar e abrir o armário escuro que combinava perfeitamente com o que havia dentro.

Itachi pegou dois pacotes de bombas de grafite e de cloro, um envelope contendo cópias das fichas dos membros da SWAT – Kisame havia lhe enviado – que iriam estar fazendo a segurança do prédio, e por último, um arpéu, gancho que se usa para escalar os paredões de um edifício, em geral com fins indignos.

Com todos aqueles utensílios, não havia como serem pegos, mas Itachi sabia que aquilo não podia resultar em coisa boa. Imaginou todas as crianças em suas casas naquela noite, ansiosas pelo dia de suas excursões escolares para poderem ver o tão estimado rubi, para depois sentirem suas expectativas desmoronarem ao ouvirem a horrível matéria que o noticiário iria lhes proporcionar na manhã seguinte.

Pegou uma bolsa grande de tecido amarelo desbotado e de alça larga, guardando seus apetrechos ali dentro. Depositou-a em cima do criado mudo, pegou seu travesseiro e ficou a contemplar o tecido escurecido pela noite.

Não havia nada em sua mente que não fosse o que viria a seguir. Traçando estratégias a partir das informações que tinha em sua posse. Planejar o melhor lugar para montar o apoio do rifle conforme o esquema de instalações, o número e a posição dos seguranças, das câmeras e de outros obstáculos a fim de impedir de ser visto. Esboçar um meio de evitar ser capturado ou morto durante a operação.

Enterrou o rosto no travesseiro de cor pastel, sabendo que a sua expressão era a de um monstro, um caçador, um assassino. Matar pessoas que estavam guardando o local somente porque fazia parte de seus trabalhos, a seu prisma, inocentes – mesmo que armados, treinados e preparados para morrerem. Aquilo era algum doentio complexo de ser Deus, decidir quem merecia uma sentença de morte.

Itachi deitou em sua cama, o travesseiro amarelo clarinho entre seus joelhos e seu peito. Ajustou o despertador digital para a uma da manhã, deixando-o no modo silencioso, mas alto o suficiente para acordá-lo sem despertar Sasuke no outro cômodo – tinha absoluta certeza que o garoto não iria conseguir agüentar por muito tempo. Fechou os olhos, duvidando que pudesse conseguir dormir, mas assim que o negrume apoderou-se de sua visão, adormeceu assistindo a formas abstratas que mutilavam a escuridão.

- º O º -

Itachi teve a impressão de que acabara de cair no sono quando foi acordado por uma música que, até onde se lembrava, não era o toque de seu celular.

- _Help... I need somebody help..._

- Certo, certo, já estou indo – resmungou, enquanto o aparelho clamava por ajuda. Shisui havia trocado de novo o seu alerta de chamadas para alguma música aleatória em que, segundo as informações errôneas do amigo, estava no auge do momento.

Colocou os pés para fora da cama, um de cada vez. Seus cabelos não estavam tão desalinhados, então os penteou com os dedos enquanto caminhava para fora de seu quarto.

Como pensara, Sasuke estava novamente dormindo a sono solto no sofá, o peito arfando suavemente. Ele tinha o iPod Nano tocando a todo volume The Gazette, e um copo com uma camada de café moído. Itachi encarou o resto da bebida tristemente – sabia que o irmãozinho tinha ciência de sua baixa tolerância à cafeína.

Gentilmente desgrudou os fones dos ouvidos do irmão, momentaneamente temeroso de que os tímpanos dele tivessem rachado ao meio. Mas como Sasuke meramente suspirou e virou-se para o lado, Itachi desligou a música e recolheu a caneca, dirigindo-se à cozinha. Lavou o recipiente, secou-o e o guardou no armário em cima do fogão. Voltou à sala para novamente ter de colocar seu irmãozinho na cama.

Antes de deitar Sasuke na cama, Itachi o segurou por um pouco mais de tempo. Não sabia quando poderia tocá-lo de novo, e ele era tão... Inefável. Itachi simplesmente não sabia descrever a sensação que era ter seu corpo macio e aprazível em contato com o seu. Entretanto, aqueles pequenos momentos eram tão esporádicos... Daria tudo o que tinha, tudo em que acreditava para que pudessem ser felizes juntos, mas não da maneira que estavam convivendo.

Possessivo, era isso o que ele era. Sasuke não correspondia aos seus sentimentos, nem podia.

Depositou o irmão na cama e o iPod em cima do criado-mudo. Ajeitou as pantufas uma ao lado da outra e endireitou o pequeno tapete com a ponta dos pés. Em seguida, saiu do quarto. O medo de perdê-lo era maior que a vitória de conquistá-lo.

Tomou um banho sem molhar o cabelo. Fez um lanche, lavou a louça, escovou os dentes duas vezes, na esperança de que se tudo (e ele próprio) estivesse limpo no quesito higiênico, talvez se sentisse um pouquinho menos maculado na hora da rapina.

Quando não havia mais nada para enrolar, Itachi entrou em seu quarto e pegou a bolsa amarela desbotada. Antes de sair, se permitiu olhar longamente para a efígie de seu irmãozinho dormitando, quente e seguro em sua cama, quando algo passou-lhe pela cabeça.

Não, Sasuke não podia ter conhecimento dos sentimentos que o irmão tinha por ele. Mas, Itachi não iria morrer sem antes se confessar, mesmo que o irmão não o ouvisse.

Pisou macio até o irmão, esfregando levemente seus dedos no cabelo negro dele. Sua mão deteu-se no topo deles, e seus lábios se aproximaram da hélix da orelha.

Sussurrou as palavras que preferiria ter dito enquanto o menor estivesse consciente, apesar de duvidar se algum dia tivesse coragem para fazê-lo. Naquele momento, elas pareceram tão certas, como se fosse correto tê-las dito em voz alta, apesar de a situação estar imperfeita, pois Sasuke jamais chegaria a ter conhecimento da declaração do irmão.

Estava feito, Itachi já fizera o que tinha para ter feito. Ajeitou melhor a alça da bolsa sobre o ombro e beijou demoradamente a bochecha corada do irmãozinho. Seu caminho agora estava traçado, estendo-se a sua frente. Apenas faltava trilhá-lo.

Saiu às pressas do apartamento, tendo apenas meia hora para chegar em cima de um museu guardado por profissionais que não temiam a morte. Praticamente se atirou em cima de um táxi que ia passando pela rua, entrando ligeiramente dentro do carro.

- Para a Travessa dos Alfeneiros, por favor. Preciso chegar lá o mais rápido possível.

- Isso fica na Zona dos Corais – o taxista reclamou.

Itachi retirou quatro notas de vinte de sua bolsa e estendeu-as para frente.

- Isso basta?

- Claro senhor, sem problema.

Encostou-se no banco de couro amelroado, cruzando os braços no colo. A cidade familiar começava a disparar em sua volta, mas Itachi não olhou pela janela. Fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente, repassando em sua mente quantos momentos agradáveis que tivera em sua vida fossem precisos para manter-se calmo e estável. Lembrou-se de várias coisas, como uma vez em que Hidan havia recortado uma parede de uma caixa de papelão para poder descer a ladeira íngreme do colégio, e de como se espatifara quando bateu com o corpo contra a grade de ferro que separava o campão do pátio infantil.

Lembrou-se do pequeno sorriso de Sasuke, um indício de que viver valia a pena. De como ambos costumavam conversar no meio da noite, de vez em quando se enrolando em cobertores e assistindo televisão...

Um noticiário. Briga entre gangues. Sua mãe e seu pai mortos.

- Ei, qual é o número?

A pergunta do taxista rebateu o pesadelo atroz que os pensamentos de Itachi estavam levando-o, roubando toda a coloração de horror e breu que ele possuía, obrigando-o a encarar o negrume confortável da noite.

- Pode deixar, eu desço aqui mesmo.

O homem estava ansioso para ver Itachi fora de seu carro, provavelmente esperando que ele não pedisse o troco. Itachi começou a caminhar pela calçada pouco movimentada enquanto os pneus do táxi amarelo começavam a cantarem quando o motorista acelerou. As luzes laranjas dos postes lhe eram familiares, assim como o colossal museu que se erguia imponentemente à sua frente.

Itachi encolheu-se um pouco com a elevada imagem do prédio, como se este o encarasse com os olhos estreitados, mas continuou caminhando num ritmo constante, sem se deter. Deu a volta no quarteirão, até parar do lado direito do museu. Havia uma enorme grade cercando um terreno baldio de um matagal espesso, com trepadeiras escalando a armação de ferro.

Como o esperado, o portão estava trancado por correntes enferrujadas e esfarelentas, porém resistentes o suficiente para manterem a passagem inacessível.

De dentro da bolsa Itachi tirou uma chave inglesa e a encaixou em um elo marrom, torcendo-o para o lado e depois para o outro, até que sua frágil estrutura não agüentasse mais a pressão e fragmentasse facilmente. Puxou o que sobrara da corrente e olhou para os lados, assegurando-se de que ninguém estava ali para testemunhar suas ações. Por fim, afastou o portão e entrou na área pantanosa e encerrou-se ali dentro, empurrando a grade de volta e passando a corrente quebrada em volta do lugar em que a tirara.

Com muito cuidado, Itachi foi calculando cada passo que dava ao atravessar as samambaias e arbustos úmidos pela névoa da madrugada e tentando a todo custo não resvalar na lama, tendo de se segurar em algumas plantas para conseguir tal façanha.

Após alguns escorregões e tropeços, conseguiu chegar, sabe-se lá como, limpo, ao muro que separava o matagal do estacionamento do museu. Apoiando-se no tronco desfigurado de uma árvore, que possuía vários pontos côncavos para encaixar os pés, Itachi conseguiu sustentar ambas as mãos no final do muro de concreto que limitava a área do museu, impulsionando-se para cima e saltando para dentro do estacionamento quase vazio com a elegância de um gato, oficialmente invadindo uma propriedade de segurança máxima.

Assim que seus pés tocaram o chão, correu para uma caminhonete enorme estacionado a três jardas de si. Escorou-se no metal preto e ficou a escutar atentamente, tentando captar qualquer som. Como nada era audível a não ser pela noite em si, abriu o botão de sua bolsa e procurou lá dentro o que quer que fosse útil quando topasse com algum guarda bem-treinado. Ainda estava remexendo dentro dela quando, para seu horror, o ruído abafado de passos em sua direção.

Diminuiu o ritmo de sua respiração, apesar de seu coração compensar o ato redobrando os batimentos. O guarda estava sozinho, dando a volta no carro, e Itachi percebeu que estava apoiado bem na porta do veículo. Silenciosamente, foi contornando-o sem que o guarda o visse ou escutasse, ouvindo um clique quando chegou ao outro lado da caminhonete.

Itachi apoiou-se na caçamba traseira do carro e subiu em cima do teto blindado do carro, duvidando que o guarda o tivesse visto através do grosso vidro fumê. Armou-se com sua chave inglesa e esperou o homem sair do carro, acertando-o bem na nuca quando o capacete emergiu.

Conseguiu amparar o corpo antes que ele fosse de encontro ao chão e causasse um barulho desnecessário. Pousou-o no banco do automóvel e retirou o capacete e o casaco de seu uniforme, caso precisasse. O rosto descoberto do homem denunciava que ele tinha entre 25 e 30 anos. Itachi esperou que o bulbo dele não tivesse sofrido muito dano. Apenas não retirou-lhe a Colt M4A1 porque iria lhe dificultar a escalada.

Colocou o aparelho sob sua cabeça, fechou a porta do carro e correu inaudivelmente até as proximidades do prédio. Exatamente como Kisame havia lhe informado, o museu era todo constituído de camadas, não precisando de um disparador para conseguir enganchar-se em alguma coisa. Girou o arpéu algumas vezes acima de sua cabeça e o lançou em direção à primeira camada do prédio.

Puxou a corda para confirmar se estava firme, mas o arpéu apenas deslizou pela superfície lisa até ir caindo de volta ao estacionamento, Itachi tendo de correr rapidamente para conseguir deter o gancho antes que se causasse um tinido agudo ao bater no chão. Silêncio era tudo no momento.

Caminhou para trás até retornar à sua posição anterior, arremessando o arpéu novamente diretamente para a primeira camada do prédio. Tentou de novo puxá-lo pela corda para ver se caía, mas o gancho finalmente havia se prendido em algo firme e arraigado.

Caminhou rapidamente até uma das colunas que sustentavam aquela parte do museu e deixou o tronco cair para trás, apoiando os pés para ver se a corda agüentaria seu peso. Deu o primeiro passo para cima.

Sim, ela iria. Era uma sorte estar tão magro.

Seu caráter arguto de quando era mais jovem e gostava de brincadeiras que lhe proporcionassem um bom desafio estava pedindo para tomar o controle de suas ações, mas Itachi conseguiu contê-lo. Ele estava escalando o Museu Histórico Konohagakure no Sato, não uma árvore do quintal.

Passou todo o trajeto até em cima verificando o solo e as janelas por onde passava. O ar se tornava mais frígido e vernal a medida que Itachi continuava subindo, seu cabelo balançando pesadamente em sua nuca. Ao chegar, afinal, na primeira camada do prédio, viu que o arpéu havia se prendido em um poste de metal negro, com a bandeira do estado. Sem se perguntar o porquê daquilo, Itachi retirou o gancho enlaçado ao redor da estrutura cilíndrica e começou a repetir o mesmo processo.

Agora o ar estava realmente glacial, enquanto Itachi escalava em direção à cobertura do museu. Suor frio fazia sua pele brilhar à claridade da lua, o mesmo vento que fazia seus cabelos agitarem-se violentamente secando-o através da camisa. Quando chegou ao topo do edifício, deixou-se largar no chão e tentar capturar o máximo de oxigênio que seus pulmões permitiam, tossindo algumas vezes.

- Ora, ora, vejamos a companhia que os ventos me trazem, un.

Itachi ergueu a cabeça para encarar a figura sorridente de ninguém menos ninguém mais do que Deidara, que estava esparramado negligentemente no piso de concreto, um detonador elétrico ao seu lado. Os olhos de Itachi flutuaram para o seu arpéu atado à mão em um gancho de parede logo do lado da saída de incêndio que dava acesso à cobertura do museu.

Deidara seguiu o olhar de Itachi e sorriu de lado.

- Eu cheguei aqui faz mais ou menos uma hora. Já havia armado o detonador – ele pronunciou a palavra carinhosamente – e tava um tédio do inferno. Cê nem sabe qual foi a minha surpresa quando um _arpéu_ quase acerta as minhas bol-

- Ah, sei – Itachi interrompeu-o rapidamente, levantando-se e indo desamarrar a corda que Deidara prendera no gancho de parede – Como você entrou aqui?

- Pela porta da frente – Deidara respondeu maliciosamente.

- Tu sabes que não foi isso que eu quis dizer – ele replicou, enquanto afrouxava o aperto da saliência – Explodiu alguma coisa enquanto vinha de elevador?

- Não – o loiro desviou o olhar.

- Você é um péssimo mentiroso – contou-lhe, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Não precisaram esperar muito depois de se encontrarem – Konan bateu com a porta de incêndio bem na cara de Deidara que estava com a mão na maçaneta, prestes a abri-la.

- Aqui está o seu tão ansiado rifle de assalto – ela carregou uma grande caixa de papelão e a depositou no chão. Em seguida, tirou um canivete suíço do bolso do redingote e começou a talhas os grossos adesivos que selavam o que havia dentro. Deidara veio esfregando o nariz para espiar por cima o que havia dentro do caixote.

Konan rasgou uma última fita adesiva que ligava as tiras de papelão e abriu-as para revelar o conteúdo da caixa.

- Isso aqui – ela disse, enquanto pegava um longo fuzil cinza-escuro boiando em isopor – é um ParaFAL, fuzil M964A1 de calibre 7,62 por 51 milímetros, semi-automático, operação à gás. Recebi do Brasil, e a crítica dele é ótima – porém dizem que vai ser substituído por um Imbel MD97, irei ver se consigo um estoque desses – meditou.

"De qualquer jeito, ele é uma versão do fuzil M964 com coronha rebatível e atende a todos os requisitos técnicos e operacionais estabelecidos pelo Exército Brasileiro. Tem dimensão e peso reduzidos, sem contar a alta precisão. Este modelo pesa exatamente 4 quilos e quinhentos e tem 1,09 metro de comprimento total. A cadência do tiro é em média 700 tiros por minuto, 600 metros de alcance eficaz, mas pode alcançar até 3.800. O tamanho do cano é de 53,3 centímetros, o tambor é mais alongado para melhorar a precisão, e a velocidade de saída dos projéteis é 950 metros por segundo. Você vai precisar de 20 cápsulas para alimentar ele, deve ter umas duas centenas aí dentro. A base e o silenciador estão aí dentro, instale-os e aguarde o sinal."

Ela jogou duas pequenas bolas negras, que Itachi capturou com uma das mãos.

- Que sinal é esse que vamos receber? – Deidara perguntou, recebendo a sua com as mãos juntas em conchas quando o colega atirou-a para ele.

- Essa esfera é uma antena receptora de freqüências magnéticas. Ela vai vibrar quando formos agir.

- Ah, tá... Então é tipo você quando tá na cama?

- VOCÊS TODOS SÃO AS NOVE PESSOAS QUE EU VOU ENCONTRAR NO INFERNO!! – ela gritou, apontado uma unha comprida e de aspecto cortante para ele.

- Ah, então você admite que vai pra lá, un? – o pé de Deidara é esmagado pelo salto quinze de Konan – AI, PORRA!

Enquanto Konan corria atrás de Deidara pela cobertura do edifício, Itachi retirou de dentro da caixa de papelão o silenciador e a base, fazendo pequenos flocos de isopor flutuarem para fora.

- Pára de correr e me escuta! – Konan gritou para Deidara, que hesitantemente parou de correr a uns quatro metros de distância, encarando-a com os olhos estreitados.

- Ali, ó – ela apontou para a porta corta-fogo – Vamos logo, não temos muito tempo restando.

Itachi seguiu-a quietamente, enquanto Deidara ainda optava por manter uma distância segura. O interior do museu era todo de paredes brancas, o piso lajeado e feixes polígonos de luzes azuis da noite que recortavam vários pontos do cenário.

- Parem – Konan sussurrou de repente – Itachi, você vai armar suas coisas aqui, neste ponto cego. Deidara, sua posição é logo no andar de baixo, um pouco mais para leste, longe das câmeras.

Itachi ajoelhou-se no chão e começou a arrumar suas coisas, enquanto Konan conduzia Deidara e seus explosivos ineptos por outro caminho, caminhando colados na parede, deixando-o só. Foi armando suas coisas, instalando o silenciador em seu rifle e interligando-os na base.

Recolheu suas pernas e as abraçou, apoiando sua cabeça em seus joelhos. Mal chegara ali e estava louco para voltar para casa, onde tudo estaria como deveria. Sasuke estaria a salvo em sua cama, sonhando, seus cabelos negros colidindo violentamente com a sua palidez anormal provocada pela madrugada. Já podia imaginar o irmãozinho sorrir aliviado por voltar vivo para casa, correndo diretamente para seus braços. E Itachi iria corresponder, claro – iria lhe apertar contra seu corpo, desejando nunca mais soltá-lo.

Seus olhos vagavam pensativamente pelas obras de artes expostas quando eles reparam em duas coisas simultaneamente.

Não necessariamente nessa ordem, seu olhar focou-se em uma porta do primeiro andar onde a maçaneta estava pendendo ligeiramente, uma fratura fracamente visível sendo a última coisa que a mantinha ligada à porta.

E então, do outro lado da grande porta-dupla de vidro, um agente da SWAT veio passando calmamente, fazendo ronda, e resolveu marcar posto bem naquele ponto.

E então, para completar o quadro, a maçaneta finalmente caiu mais um pouco, para então despencar completamente no chão, produzindo um _craque_ que quase ecoou por todo o edifício.

O coração de Itachi pareceu ter se esquecido de bater, e sua cabeça começou a girar pela ausência de oxigênio. Voltando a respirar, agarrou o capacete com tanta força que a coloração de seus anéis dos dedos ficou branca.

Teria de encenar. Apelaria para o seu pouco talento no ramo do teatro, rezando para que Deus lhe proporcionasse o máximo de sorte que conseguisse. O homem lá fora estava pedindo reforços, outros dois aparecendo logo depois. Itachi respirou fundo e começou a colocar o capacete e vestir a jaqueta que afanara do policial que encontrara, enquanto os agentes destrancavam a porta principal.

O ruído dos passos deles abafou o clique que seu rifle de assalto causou ao ser desmontado da base de apoio. Correu para as escadas e começou a descê-las lentamente, fazendo questão de ficar bem a vista para os policiais.

Quando o notaram, eles imediatamente apontaram suas Colts para Itachi, que apenas parou em seu lugar. Ele acenou para os policiais, tendo cuidado para manter sua respiração calma e compassada. Os homens abaixaram suas armas e ele quase suspirou de alívio, mas a cabeça de um dos policias foi decepada.

Por um segundo que não pareceu ter início nem fim, a única coisa que parecia ter naquele cenário de terror era a cabeça momentaneamente flutuante abaixo do corpo onde cujo pescoço jorrava uma fonte vermelha do sangue de um homem que talvez tivesse uma família, filhos, uma esposa que amasse. Que tivesse um local para retornar. Talvez, depois de mais uma noite de vigia cansativa, ele se encontrasse com os amigos em um bar, afirmando-lhes que nenhuma quadrilha teria coragem de invadir aquele museu.

E então, quando chegasse à aposentadoria, iria envelhecer alegremente, contando histórias incríveis aos netos que sentariam ao seu redor para escutar as bravuras do avô. Teria de arrumar algum passatempo, talvez pescaria ou boliche, sempre chegando em casa para receber um beijo de sua esposa, cujo amor e os talentos culinários não haviam enfraquecido, e enfim, com seu papel cumprido, ter sua alma embalada nos braços da morte.

Mas a morte viera muito mais cedo do que esperara. A morte chegara na forma da foice de Hidan, que girara como um bumerangue pelo ar, cortando o nada até ser detida pela parede. Os dois policiais que ainda continuavam vivos se atiraram ao chão e rolaram por ele, procurando qualquer obstáculo que pudessem se esconder atrás, disparando para cima, não para tentar acertar alguém, mas para chamar a atenção dos colegas do lado de fora.

Itachi meio que ficou sem saber o que fazer. Seus pés pareciam ser presos por cimento no chão, pregados pelo pânico que ia se espalhando pelo seu corpo. Apenas reagiu quando um batalhão enorme invadiu o museu, sem se preocuparem com a porta de vidro, quebrando-a facilmente ao tentar passarem todos ao mesmo tempo. Pode ver a penumbra de Sasori movendo-se silenciosamente por entre os policiais, seu rosto coberto por uma balaclava. Os homens iam caindo como dominós por onde o ruivo passava.

Subiu a escada saltando três degraus de cada vez. Não importava que as câmeras os avistassem agora, tampouco importava que Deidara tivesse provocado uma explosão tão potente que fizera várias coisas caírem e se quebrarem. Itachi pouca vezes ficara no meio do fogo cruzado, e aquilo parecia ainda mais hediondo do que da última vez em que correra tanto risco de vida. Cada explosão era mais alta do que os tiros. Mesmo que elas rasgassem seus tímpanos, ainda podia ouvir os berros de tormento daqueles que eram feridos, e nem sequer conseguia distinguir quais eram os dos seus colegas. Aquilo era o inferno, o crepúsculo dos deuses. Era uma guerra de anjos e serafins que obliteravam tudo o que julgassem pecaminoso, uma devastação divina tendo início.

Dor. Muita, muita dor. A sua têmpora irrompeu em agonia, sangue quente dimanando do talho dilatado que abrira ali.

Apesar da séria lesão que obteve, Itachi não parou de correr. Seu coração galopava dentro do seu peito, quase podia sentir as veias pulsando, e sentiu um arrombo de gratidão ao ver uma porta logo à frente.

Invadiu o recinto e trancou-se ali dentro, caindo de joelhos no chão, apoiando-se neste com as duas mãos. Sua respiração estava em um ritmo louco, cada superfície de seu corpo estava encharcada de suor, seu cérebro latejando quase tanto quanto a ferida em sua cabeça.

Não agüentando mais nenhum segundo daquele horror, deixou-se cair no chão frio, que parecia o antídoto perfeito para o calor que sentia. Fechou os olhos urgentemente, tentando apaziguar o estado elétrico em que se encontrava, o que podia ser considerada uma tarefa impossível, visto que o chão continuava a pular insanamente pelo deus-nos-acuda horrendo que ocorria lá em baixo, quando Itachi percebeu uma fraca luz vindo de logo a frente.

Com sua visão turva, inicialmente pensou que fosse algum arcanjo que viera buscar sua alma, mas era muito, muito pior.

O diamante Kyuubi jazia serenamente em uma pequena almofada de veludo, protegido por uma fina redoma de vidro. Ele emitia uma fraca claridade violeta por ter um retrorefletor que iluminava opacamente os arredores. O ambiente ali era sereno, e Itachi sentiu-se maculado, sujando o chão casto com sangue fétido.

Mas aquilo parecia secundário, nas entrelinhas, pois nunca vira antes uma pedra como aquela. Do tamanho de um ovo, parecia tão incrivelmente quebradiço que apenas tocando-lhe podia estilhaçá-lo, e parecia absorver todo o bom senso que Itachi possuía.

Podia sentir aquilo agora, o encorajando, o puxando para frente. Empurrando-o para fazer isso, para tocar a lisa camada lilás da pedra e constatar por si mesmo como era a sensação...

Tudo estava perdido, de qualquer jeito.

Itachi retirou a redoma de vidro, tocando os raios-laser, fazendo disparar um alarme incessante de cobrir os ouvidos e arrepiar os cabelos.

Apanhou o diamante, e viu, para sua surpresa, que este era mais pesado do que imaginara. Abriu a porta, o alarme ecoando por todo o prédio, sabendo que tinha pouco tempo. A SWAT sabia porque a Akatsuki estava ali, era o óbvio, e obviamente mandariam alguém para guardar o diamante. Mas incrivelmente, enquanto disparava para a porta dos fundos, encontrou todo o seu caminho livre.

Por algum tipo de providência divina, ela estava aberta – aparentemente os guardas haviam entrado por ali, também. Enfiou o diamante no bolso do casaco e correu para o ar gélido da noite.

Quando chegou no pátio da entrada, outro batalhão estava correndo em sua direção para ajudar a enfrentar os bandidos. Nunca parando de correr, Itachi acenou.

- Rápido, eles ainda estão lá dentro! – ele gritou.

Muitos acenaram com a cabeça e dispersaram-se pelo caminho. Aproveitando sua maré de sorte, Itachi começou a correr pela rua.

Retirou o capacete e o arremessou na rua, o ar álgido pareceu amenizar um pouco o latejar em sua têmpora. Sangue, suor e lágrimas misturavam-se em seu rosto, enquanto corria desabalado em direção alguma.

A vontade de ver Sasuke era tão grande que lhe chegava a sufocar. Precisava vê-lo – certificar-se de que estava bem, de que estava seguro. Precisava dizer-lhe para não se preocupar, que afinal, Itachi sobrevivera, e que sempre, _sempre_ iria ficar ao seu lado, pelo menos até que ele lhe mandasse embora.

Mudou de direção, tendo finalmente um destino em mente.

– º O º –

¹ _Kotatsu _é um móvel comum no Japão, especialmente no inverno ou em regiões frias. Mesa baixa, com um pequeno aquecedor elétrico voltado para baixo e embutido no centro, para aquecer as pernas. Há também um cobertor grosso que impede que o ar quente escape.

² _Na Mesa Com A Família Katou_ é um programa da televisão japonesa no qual uma família dá várias dicas para o dia-a-dia.

³ _Dagashi_ são doces baratos, que custam alguns trocados. Podem ser balas de açúcar, caramelos, etc.

_**V**__iic Girotto – Comentários finais_

Ei, caras. How is it going?

Espero que tenham gostado do cap, eu sinceramente não sei fazer cenas de ação. E também não sei se vai ter mais daqui para frente, mas vamos ver o desenrolar da história.

Como puderam ver, foi o maior capítulo postado até agora, então, eis aí o porquê da demora.

Gente, MIL PERDÕES se não ficou parecendo uma luta entre policiais e bandidos, mas eu realmente não entendo nada do ramo de armas, contrabando e segurança de museus. Então, se perceberem alguma coisa de errado ali em cima, é por causa do meu fraco conhecimento dessas coisas, tá legal?

COMENTEM! Caso contrário, Chuck Norris irá te nocautear com um Rundhouse Kick e levarás teu corpo inconsciente para o reinado sombrio do Satan Negão.

_**S**__aiyuuri – Comentários finais_

Olá meus pimpolhos rosas e saltitantes cheios de purpurina (?) [_**Viic:**_ Você parece o Adolfinho. _**Saiyuuri:**_ Adolfinho? D; _**Viic:**_ Sim, nunca leu Desciclopédia? _**Saiyuuri:**_ AHH, ESSE ADOLFINHO! ;'D], como estão? Hoje eu fui acertada por uma cotovelada atômica, mas estou bem. 8D Ah, esse capitulo ficou mara, de um jeito que só a Viic sabe fazer. *-* Nossa, não sei vocês, mas estou louca por um lemon do Sasuke e Itachi. Eles são TÃO perfeitos juntos! Ah, meu Deus, acho que vou desmaiar. *-*

COMENTEM, ou o que a Viic disse vai se realizar, e o reinado do Satan Negão vai ser eterno. ETERNO.

Tchauzinho 3


End file.
